The Pred-Chaser's Itch
by DigitalInfamy
Summary: Judy takes a week off to visit her family in Bunnyburrow and to see the new horror exhibit set up to instill terror into prey animals. Unfortunately, Judy is a changed bunny, and it doesn't have the intended effect on her.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

* * *

The train rocked gently on its wheels as it sped beyond the threshold of Zootopia and out between the grassy hills and rolling plains on the way to Bunnyburrow.

Dressed in her favourite pink flannel shirt and jeans and standing alone on the observation deck of the train carriage was none other than Judy Hopps, first rabbit police officer and one half of the duo that solved the infamous Missing Mammals case which had plagued the city over two and a half years ago.

The bunny recalled those testing times as she sank into her thoughts: fifteen mammals vanishing into thin air without a trace, then found completely savage, as if nature had decided to press the rewind button on evolution and forcibly reverted those poor mammals back to their primitive ways in an instant.

It was well known by now of course, both within the city and without, that both herself and her con-artist-turned-police-officer fox partner Nick Wilde had cracked the case, and exposed the two ringleaders: firstly, Mayor Lionheart and then later Assistant Mayor Bellwether as the true mastermind behind it all.

Now with all that long behind her, and having served the city tirelessly as an exemplary police officer for an additional two and a half years past that alongside Nick, Judy decided that it was time for a well-earned holiday to see her parents.

After the requisite leave processes with the ZPD had been completed, Judy had a week off to go back to her parent's home and see the "brand new attractions" that she had kept hearing about through her various Muzzletime conversations back home.

Her parents and siblings, for some reason, never saw fit to elaborate on what said attractions were, even with prodding.

Her parents were fairly aware of her city exploits of course, having seen much of the drama unfold on their TV sets and social media, and their daughter transformed into a minor celebrity.

It seemed that everybody knew everything about the dynamic duo, given the attention lavished on them during that period.

However, there was one thing that they both had managed to keep secret from everyone, including Judy's parents: that she and Nick were dating, and had been doing so since a year ago.

Interspecies relationships weren't fully accepted in Zootopia after all, and even less so in rural places like Bunnyburrow. Only recently did Nick decide that now was the time to break his silence to his mother.

This was also why Nick would not be going with her – they both thought it best to broach the subject alone first with their families before roping the other into it, and Nick decided that he would go first.

Whether Judy would do the same now was still an open question; her main purpose was to see her parents, her siblings, and her place of birth in person.

Bringing up _that_ news was something that she didn't quite feel ready to do just yet, though she could change her mind.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she pulled out her earbuds from her pockets and placed them in her ears. Next to come out was her iPawd, and with a few swipes and taps of her finger, the sweet sound of Gazelle's latest hits began to fill her ears.

Leaning over to rest her forearms on the railing in the front of her, she simply took in the scenery in silence as the train made its way back to her hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

No sooner had the train pulled up to the Bunnyburrow train station and the doors had opened than Judy was running down the stairs, small suitcase in paw, to greet her parents and some of her siblings on the station platform.

"Mom! Dad!" Her voice was ebullient as usual, as she embraced both her parents. Her siblings soon joined in soon after, with the smaller ones crowding around their legs as they fought each other for space.

"Well, it's good to see you too, hun!" Stu began, breaking out of the hug, all smiles and warmth. Her mother, Bonnie, and her various siblings around were likewise, beaming at her with familial warmth. "Come along now. Much has changed 'round here since you left, young lady! I'd be happy to show you some of them, especially what the Jumps family has done. It'll knock your socks off!"

"I can't wait!" Judy said in earnest, returning her own toothy smile.

With that, they all started walking out past the station building and toward the truck parked in the parking lot.

After they had all bundled in, and Stu had driven them all back to their old home, Judy took the time to get reacquainted with her surroundings once she had hopped off the truck bed along with her siblings, which were now eagerly racing each other to the front door.

Bonnie simply sighed with a smile as she exited the passenger side of the truck, and trudged off after them leaving Judy standing alone and Stu still behind the driver's wheel.

Standing beside the now stopped truck, she took in the old large wooden barn house that towered regally in front of her, as well as the endless carrot farmlands that stretched out as far as her eye could see. She may have been away from all of this for over two years, but being back here never failed to give her a sense of nostalgia.

After all, there would always be a sense of warmth that could only come from the place you grew up and formed most of your childhood memories.

"So," Stu began from somewhere behind her, breaking her out of her reverie. She hadn't noticed that he had left the driver's seat. "You want to see what's been brewing here?"

Judy spun around to see her father practically brimming with excitement - eyes shining, ruddy cheeks, and a wide toothy grin on his face.

 _What could possibly make him this excited?_

"I haven't even unpacked yet. What's so special?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see."

"Now?"

"No time like the present, right Judes?"

Judy heard footsteps behind her and turned around again to see her younger sister, Carlie walking up to them, thumb of her left paw in her mouth. Carlie may have been eleven, but she still sucked her thumb occasionally, like she was doing now.

Turning back to the truck, she grabbed her small suitcase from the truck-bed and handed it to her.

"Carlie, could you put this in my room for me, please? I've got to go somewhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

They had been driving for over an hour before she finally saw it.

A massive nondescript rectangular grey building that could easily swallow a rhino sized football field, just off to the front left of the car.

"Looks a little bland on the outside now, but the inside's pretty much done." Piped up Stu from the driver's seat. "Bit hard keeping something this big secret from everybody but ole' Jumps managed. Should stop more bunnies runnin' off to the big city for jobs and bring them back here!"

They drove toward the parking lot in the front in silence. Only once did they park did Judy turn to her father and speak up again.

"So… what is this place all about."

"This is the project Stout Jumps has been talking 'bout, but never got around to doing. Until now of course."

Stu opened the truck door and stepped outside with Judy doing likewise soon after.

"This is the new Bunnyburrow horror exhibit. Designed to spook the heck out of every little prey mammal that visits. Going to be a bit hit we think. Just you wait and see." Stu said, beginning to walk toward what looked like a double-door fire-exit on one side of the building.

Judy followed, hanging slightly behind.

As they walked closer, Judy could see the building towering over her, easily twice the height of her parent's barn house – a house that was big enough to house her and all of her two hundred and seventy-five siblings.

"How did Stout even get the money for this thing?" She asked, gawking at the size of the building.

"Dunno actually. Wealthy funders from the big city I think. Jumps don't talk much about it, and I didn't ask."

The two bunnies approached the double doors. One of the doors was slightly ajar, and Stu reached out and swung it open, allowing Judy to step through first before stepping inside himself and allowing the door to swing back again.

Judy gazed around, and was instantly mesmerized and shocked in equal measures by the scene before her.

Large animatronics of every predator species, some of them easily twenty times her size, dotted the place as far as her eyes could see. Each one was placed in a raised enclosure that was tilted slightly toward the snaking pathways running in between them, allowing visitors a good view of each scene depicted.

Each display was mimicking a particular environment in astonishingly vivid detail, some of them real, some of them more fantastical.

The animatronics were no less detailed than the environments, with great care taken to replicating every minor detail, from the fur and eye colour, down to the variations in teeth types.

None of the animatronics were moving yet, but they were all in varying aggressive poses: some stalking, some pouncing, usually with jaws open wide, and some simply staring ominously at the viewer, as if daring them to make a wrong move.

Judy also noted the predominance of orange and white foxes. Not too surprising really, given the environment of Bunnyburrow.

Some displays even included a few prey animals, predominantly bunnies, thrown in to complete the scenes. Usually, said bunnies would be posed to be on the receiving end of some vicious predatory attack. In fact, some of the closest exhibits to Judy had brilliantly gory displays of bunnies being bitten in half through the midsection by orange and white foxes.

The whole display stunned Judy into silence for a while. However, Stu broke her out of her trance when he stopped by her side and slapped a paw on her shoulder.

"Can you believe that we managed to get most of this done in just over two years! Jumps and his team were working flat out. Dunno how they managed it!"

Judy turned around to look at her father, who was all toothy grin and shining eyes. That expression quickly evaporated when he saw Judy's shocked expression.

"Dad… don't you think this…" She motioned around her. "This is a little bigoted, don't you think. It's not like every predator is trying to make you their lunch."

"Well, I guess some might see it that way, but think of it like this. It'll teach the young 'uns to be careful of unsavoury types you know… Like foxes and all that."

Judy opened her mouth to fire off a retort but shut it just as quickly, deciding to stay silent. Normally, she wouldn't have let it slide, but it was her first day back with her family after all, and she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere for the rest of the week.

Besides, she could still change her mind about telling them about Nick and turning the reunion awkward would take that opportunity away.

Just then, Stout Jumps decided to appear from behind one of the exhibits on the right of her, dressed in cleaner's overalls. Stout was an old grey rabbit, much older than her father. He was about the same height as Stu, but much fatter, and wore thick brown rimmed glasses, like her grandfather.

"Well look who's here! Good to see you back here, Judy!" Stout's voice was crackly with age, but it was still full of genuine warmth.

"Yep, back from the big city! Going to be here for a week, so I thought I'd show her the new stuff 'round here." Stu said. "Anyway, how's progress with all this?"

"Only the lighting and power now actually. Once I get that sorted, this place can open. We can sort out the exterior later"

Stout turned to Judy. "Feel free to walk around and have a look. If you get lost, follow the signs."

"I'll meet you back here. Got to talk with Stout about some business." Stu said, before leaving her side.

Stout walked off back to where he came, with Stu following after him this time, leaving Judy alone.

Pacing around slowly, she decided to get a closer look at some of the closest exhibits involving foxes. Now that the initial shock had worn off, she was able to admire the exquisite details in each of the displays.

Starting with the display directly in front of her, involving an orange fox biting a grey bunny in two, Judy took in the aggressive lines of the predator's snout, the sharp teeth and claws embedded deep in its prey, its wild, narrowed eyes and its hard, taut muscles with no small amount of admiration.

She was dating a fox after all. In fact, the display could have been her and Nick, minus the gory bits, of course.

And at that moment, something sparked deep within her gut.

Not fear or trepidation, but a feeling that she was now very familiar with, and was also most likely _not_ what Stout Jumps or anyone working on this horror show likely intended to instil in their audience.

Arousal.

For most bunnies, such a gruesome display would be more than enough to elicit the primeval instinctive prey fear of all things predator.

However, Judy was no ordinary bunny. And even less so once she had settled fully into Zootopia.

In the time she had lived in the city, she had gradually lost all her apprehensions about predators typical of her species and had now become a full-blown "pred-chaser" in Zootopian slang – a prey animal that was sexually attracted to predators.

No longer did she associate the flashing sharp teeth of the fox in front of her as tools designed solely to rend her limb from limb. She associated it with Nick's pleasurable teasing bites at her neck and shoulder.

No longer did she see the fox's claws as tools to rip open her belly and pull out her insides. It brought back memories of her favourite dumb fox's playful pawing of her chest, rump and belly fur.

No longer did she fear the open fox maw in front of her, as if the predator that said maw belonged to wanted nothing more than to turn her into dinner in the unsightliest manner possible. It reminded her of her lover's panting maw sending hot, erratic breaths against her face, as he ground himself against her over and over again until his warm throbbing member erupted deep within her, pumping his lovely hot seed…

In short, when Judy looked at the predator statue in front of her, she didn't see a walking, talking bunny-killing machine…

She saw a walking talking _sex_ machine.

This may have been the scariest place for normal prey animals, but for pred-chasers like Judy, this was essentially a porn palace.

Of course, with a week left in Bunnyburrow, and with Nick back in Zootopia, two-hundred and eleven miles away, her pred-chasing brain and its associated instincts was now biting her in the rump.

In an entirely unsexy way of course.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers. Not now._

She tore her gaze away, shooing away the lustful desires building up within her. It was like an annoying itch, these carnal desires, and if they built up too much, she knew she wouldn't be able to "scratch" it away.

Unfortunately, everywhere she looked, she saw a brilliantly varied display of sharp fangs, pointed claws, wide open maws full of teeth, aggressive attack stances…

…all seemingly conspiring against her desperate efforts to keep her desires in check.

Thankfully, Stu had come back, looking for her.

"Time to go Judes. This way." He said, passing her on the way back to the fire exit. Stu pushed one half of the door open and held it out for Judy.

She needed no prompting to follow.

"So Judes, whaddya think?" The toothy smile and shining eyes were back on his face.

"Well it's… impressive!" Judy plastered a forced grin on her face. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now. She needed to go home, and "scratch" herself.

"Well that's good to hear. By the way, your mom and I will be busy tomorrow, so do you think you could drive some of your siblings here tomorrow to see this place?"

Judy's face fell, and her ears flopped behind her head.

 _Oh no._

"Uh… dad. I…"

"Please, hun?" Stu still had that look on his face, which Judy could not drum up the courage to say no to.

"Uh, okay Dad."

"Brilliant!" Stu said winningly, and walked off back to the truck, leaving Judy standing there, momentarily frozen to the spot, a million different thoughts and emotions now running amok inside her mind.

"Uh, Judes, are you okay?" Stu had stopped and turned around once he noticed Judy hadn't followed him.

"Yes, I'm fine dad." The fake smile was plastered across her face again, and this time she jogged back to her father, who had now started walking off again.

 _Hold it together, Judy. Hold it together, Judy…_

She repeated this thought over and over, hoping that, like some magic incantation, it would keep her in check.

She would find out tomorrow, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

Judy was sitting in the driver's seat of the truck, trying to keep calm as she drove back to the exhibit.

Not exactly an easy task with twenty of her youngest siblings yammering away inside the confined space of the truck cabin. None of them were even older than six. Moreover, it was very early in the morning, and Judy hadn't exactly slept well last night, having been… occupied.

 _Why did my family get those pre-show privileges? How much involvement did my family have anyway for that to happen? What's Nick going to think about this?_

These thoughts were continuously running through Judy's mind over and over. It was futile to think about these things, since she didn't really have an answer to any of them. That didn't stop the thoughts from persisting in her mind like an ugly stain, however.

The same grey building appeared over the horizon again, and Judy's stomach fell.

 _Hold it together Judy. It'll be easier now that you're babysitting bratty, noisy kits. Keep distracted._

The truck pulled up to the parking lot entrance, and Judy could see the same fire-exit door she had taken the day before. However, this time, she noticed a new painted sign affixed to the wall next to it, marked "Entrance", and pointing to the far side of the building.

Seeing this, she decided to drive to where the sign indicated. Pulling up at the far side of the building, she saw that there was indeed a proper entrance on the other side, hidden from view.

The entrance was a large set of sliding glass doors, large enough to accommodate any species except giraffes – they would have to bend down somewhat to get through. It had no decorations whatsoever: No sign above indicating that this was an entrance, no posters or paintings – nothing.

This place really was still a work in progress.

Judy stepped out of the truck and slowly walked toward the entrance, whilst her young siblings practically tumbled out the passenger door and raced past her, chattering and yelling at each other loudly all the way.

As the double doors slid back, the kits almost collided into Stout Jumps, who had seen the truck pull up and was just walking out to greet them. Judy's siblings surrounded Stout, hopping up and down excitedly and yelling indistinctly over each other, like they were harassing the ice-cream provider at a birthday party.

Stout didn't seem to mind, however, adopting a warm smile and even leaning over to pat some of them on the head.

"Well you're back, Judy, and you've brought customers!" He laughed good naturedly, before turning his attention to the kits.

"Well don't I have some great things to show you all." He crooned. "Follow me!"

Stout turned and led the kits into the lobby area, with Judy following closely behind. Inside the lobby, there were ticket booths located next to twelve turnstiles that were big enough for a fox or a bunny to walk through. There was a significantly larger one to the far right, large enough to accommodate an elephant, just in case any mammal that large decided to visit.

On her left, was a gift shop, which also served as the exit to the exhibition to encourage visitors to impulse buy souvenirs. It didn't have a gate preventing people from walking through the wrong way yet, but Judy could see the mounting holes in the ground, where a revolving door would be attached.

"Come through here," said Stout, leading the group through the gift shop. "It'll be easier."

Just inside the gift shop were two low shelves filled with plastic figures. The aisle on the left was filled with spring loaded jaws of various predators, but predominantly red foxes. Each jaw figure was slightly larger than a bunny's paw, and had holes in the back, allowing the jaw to be snapped open and shut with fingers.

The aisle on the right were filled with predator paws, all with claws extended. Many of the paws were actual size, if the stickers on their shelves were to be believed.

At this point, her siblings, still full of childlike energy despite the long road trip, charged past Stout and into the space between the shelves and started examining the items with great interest, cautiously prodding and touching them, as if they could spring to life at any moment.

One of her younger brothers, Marcus, was a little more adventurous. Reaching out to grab a fox jaw, he started experimentally snapping its jaws open and shut with his tiny fingers, before looking around for an unsuspecting sibling to prank. His eyes quickly fell on Sarah, who had her back to him and was examining the fox paws with a mix of curiosity and apprehension.

"Hey Sarah! Foxy is going to eat you!" cried Marcus with glee, snapping with the fox jaw in his paw down at his sister's neck. Sarah squealed with surprise, before turning around and attempting to swat her mischievous brother's paw away. She quickly gave up after a few tries and grabbed a fox paw from behind, swatting at his face playfully in return.

"Marcus! Sarah! Stop that!" Judy cried, quickly breaking up her siblings and snatching away the toys and placing them back on the shelves before glaring back at the both of them.

"If you break them, I'm not buying them and you'll have to talk to Mr Jumps about why you were being naughty and decided to break his stuff." She wagged her finger at each one of them, adopting the reprimanding tone of a mother.

Stout simply laughed from behind her. "Since you little kits like 'em so much. I'll let you have those ones for free."

Marcus and Sarah's eyes both lit up at that.

"Thank you!" they chorused adorably, before running off to the rest of their siblings with their new presents.

Judy simply sighed and shook her head slightly, a smile developing on her face.

 _Annoying, but cute._

"Now who's up for a tour? Raise your paws!" Stout announced, and suddenly he was swamped by the kits again, all hopping up and down expectantly, everyone with both paws raised.

"All right, all right. This way everyone."

* * *

Judy was wrong. Babysitting kits didn't actually make it any easier.

That was because not only was Stout managing to do much of the work, being the tour guide; her siblings also wouldn't stop drawing attention to any display that took their fancy.

And the ones that always took their fancy was the most aggressive and scary ones. The ones that Judy also, quite inconveniently, found the most arousing.

Currently, Judy was hanging behind Stout and her siblings, gnawing on her bottom lip and clenching and unclenching her fists in an attempt to distract herself from the burning desires building up within her.

The tour was almost over anyway, and soon, she'd be able to go back home and perhaps relieve herself again.

Ahead of her, Stout decided to pipe up again once the kits had stopped ogling the giant polar bear currently leaning over at them, jaws open wide and claws raised threateningly.

"Now everyone, tomorrow is opening day, and it'll all look a lot scarier once we turn off these lights," he motioned above to the harsh white fluorescent lights on the high roof above, "and turn on the mood lighting. You know what that means? That means that everything will be extra dark and scary!"

Some of her sibling's eyes widened at that. Silence, then _oooh's_ and _aaah's_ and more excited chatter followed shortly.

"Now on opening night, it's going to be real dark, so make sure you follow the path lighting." Stout said, as he pointed down to the edges of the path they were standing on. Little embedded red lights dotted the edge, though they were currently turned off.

"Now come along now. One last exhibit, and then you can go home!"

Grunts and whines of disapproval emanated from her siblings. Judy wasn't fussed, obviously.

She sped up to the rest of the group, eager to leave. Just then, they happened to pass by a tundra exhibit, with a white fox, almost invisible against the snow, crouched down low and close behind what would possibly be described as the world's most oblivious group of grey bunnies.

Unlike other displays, this one was partially powered, given the bright red glow in its eyes.

Judy was drawn to it's hungry, alluring glare. While it was ostensibly looking straight at the bunnies in front of it, Judy still got a good glimpse of those beautiful eyes in between the gaps. It reminded her of the many glances Nick would give her at night sometimes when they lay in bed together, full of desire and want, and it never failed to make her shudder in delight.

She had also gone without Nick for two days, which was now a very rare occurrence these days, having become somewhat addicted to him. Perhaps that was why she found the stare so mesmerizing.

She was so absorbed in the scene before her that she didn't immediately notice Sarah piping up beside her.

"Judyeee." Sarah looked up at her older sister, with a confused expression on her face. Judy was still staring ahead, effectively hypnotized.

After waiting a short period, and not getting a response, she leapt up and grabbed on her forearm, tugging at it.

"Judyeeee!" Sarah yelled, more insistently this time, breaking her older sister out of her trance. Judy looked down to see Sarah eagerly pointing to the white fox she was just looking at a moment ago.

"Is… is that a-a-aah… a ghost?" Sarah was struggling to get the words out, as she started to tremble a little, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

Confusion spread across Judy's face, before she allowed herself to chuckle a little.

"No Sarah. Ghosts don't exist."

"So why does it have da big scary eyes?"

"They're just lights. Nothing to be afraid of."

Stout heard the conversation and sauntered over to join in.

"Yep," Stout boasted, "every exhibit is wired up with _bright, scary,_ eyes! Better go hide under your bed! Actually, don't. You're a brave bunny aren't you Sarah? You aren't going to run out on opening night tomorrow now are you?"

Sarah simply shook her head.

"Good girl." Stout patted her on the head before walking over to the rest of the kits.

Neither one of them noticed the look of absolute horror creeping onto Judy's face.

 _If that's how I reacted to one set of pretty eyes... Calm down Judy. You don't have to come back here. Cheer up! You're going home now._

The group continued to walk the remainder of the path, and out through the gift shop before exiting out back the way they came to the parking lot.

Stout stopped just outside the double doors and waved while Judy and her siblings continued on to their car.

"See you tomorrow, you lot."

Judy only plastered that fake toothy smile, and nodded briefly, but otherwise said nothing.

Turning around, she walked a few paces only to be stopped by Marcus and Sarah. Both of them were holding their toys again.

"Can you take care of these for us? They're _boring_ now." Marcus handed out his toy to Judy. Sarah followed suit soon after.

"What? You just got them!"

"Yeah," Sarah piped up, "but mommy and daddy won't let us attack each other with them. So we want to give them to you to look after them for us."

Judy sighed. "Just dump them in the glove box. I'll take care of them. Now come on. I want to go home."

All twenty of her siblings clambered over each other to squash inside the passenger seat of the cabin while Judy hopped into the driver's seat, quickly started the engine, and drove off as quickly as she could without appearing too rude.

* * *

When she got back to the family house and pulled up into the driveway, Judy got another nasty surprise.

Stu was standing outside the front of their house, with _another_ batch of twenty siblings.

"What!" Judy almost shrieked "You want me to take another group?"

Stu sighed. "Come on Judes, the little 'uns really wanted to see this, and we can't all go at once you know. We're too busy. Stout has only given me one day of pre-show privileges for helping out set up the gift store, so could you just do me this one favour, please?"

Stu had that look on his face again. Saying no was impossible.

Judy caved again.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

Judy was quite grumpy with herself.

Once again, Stu had asked her to take another twenty of her siblings to opening day of the exhibition, though this time, older ones that were presumably able to take the added scariness of mood lighting, and thankfully didn't need constant babysitting.

Once again, Judy caved in and agreed.

In addition to that, she had managed to get even less sleep than her first night, having needed more time to… work off her horniness.

Judy couldn't help but realize how peculiar her situation was: even as a young kit, she was always very driven, working hard until she got what she wanted. Whenever a problem arose, she dealt with it head on.

After all, that was how she had become the first bunny police officer and solved the missing mammals case.

Saying no to her dad should have been a cakewalk in comparison.

Pushing open the front door, she stepped outside into the early morning sun. Perhaps some fresh air would clear her head.

Out of the left corner of her eye, she caught the figure of her dad working at the far end of a carrot field. Suddenly, her grumpiness found a new target.

 _Suck it up Judy. Just say no._

Time to put her foot down.

Her mouth became a thin, narrow frown. Balling her paws into fists, she marched the entire length of the carrot field, only stopping once in front of her father…

… and immediately started begging him to let her stay away from that damn place.

Judy knew that this wasn't the ideal way to deal with this. Stu didn't yet know the real reason why she wanted to stay away, and she didn't think he was ready to know just yet. However, desperately begging him, like she was doing now, would give the impression that she had serious issues with predators.

That would make it harder to introduce him to Nick.

However, she found she no longer cared. Any more of that place, and she'd have trouble thinking straight.

Meanwhile, Stu was confused and also more than a little concerned at the state of his daughter in front of him.

Judy's face radiated barely veiled hysteria. Her teeth were gritted, and she was fidgeting madly, like she had overdosed on caffeine.

Moreover, every time Stu tried to convince her to drive her siblings to opening day, she would tug down hard on her ears, as if she were trying to wring out something nasty from them, or simply tear them from her head.

"What's wrong hun? If you can be a big shot city cop, surely you can drive your siblings?" Stu's eyes were pleading. "Please, Judes? We're really busy and we can't afford to stop."

Judy caved again.

* * *

Opening day was a horrible as she expected.

The soft, dark yellow exhibition lighting, combined with the glowing eyes and realistic predator animatronic movements, worked in perfect harmony to accentuate the mood, as well as all of the "scary" parts of the predator.

Or in Judy's view, the lovely parts.

The crowd in attendance was entirely made up of bunnies, and judging from their facial expressions, Stout couldn't be more right about the lighting making everything more terrifying.

Gleaming eyes half cloaked in shadows, flashing claws and teeth suddenly leaping into the spotlight, maws mercilessly chomping down on screaming, writhing prey…

The crowd went wild with shrieks, both in excitement, and great fear.

Meanwhile, Judy's behaviour was becoming more erratic, that it was beginning to attract some attention from passer-by's.

Even in the dim, red path lighting, it was quite obvious Judy was the odd one out, not jumping back in fear like the others around her to the exquisite displays of predator behaviour, and instead weaving in and out of the crowd, though ignoring them altogether. She was alternately muttering to herself or gnawing at her bottom lip as she did this, with her eyes fixed to the ground, and her paws constantly tugging at her ears.

She looked, and felt completely mad, as her pred-chasing brain went into overdrive, sending her arousal levels high enough to compromise her thought processes.

 _Not too long now…_ Was all Judy could think, before her brain started to conjure up all the different orifices in her body that an entire fox paw could be creatively shoved into.

* * *

After making it back home with her siblings, Judy had skipped dinner and had ran up to her bedroom, flopping face down into the pillows, trying to shoo away her arousal.

She didn't bother to change her clothes, or close her wide open curtains, which was allowing the bright white light of the full moon to spill into her room.

She lay in that position for hours, unable to sleep, with her mind keeping her up with all sorts of creative "ideas".

Even in her compromised state of mind however, she knew she had passed the point of no return. Her paw alone would not satiate her now.

 _Nick, where are you? Only you could fix me now…_

 _Or perhaps… a crude imitation of you?_ The thought briefly flitted through her mind.

Suddenly, her brain briefly recalled two minor events from yesterday.

Her siblings, Marcus and Sarah, fighting each other with a toy fox jaw and paw…

…and her telling them to put it away in the glove box of the truck once they were bored of them.

Her head rocketed up from the pillow.

Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

Hopping out of bed, she ran to her bedroom door, opened it a little and poked her head out to check that the hall was empty. Her bedroom was at the end of the hallway, allowing her to look down its entire length. At this hour, everybody would be in bed anyway.

Then, as quickly and quietly as she could, she padded out and to the right down the stairs, and then took another right when she stepped off the steps and onto the main corridor.

The truck keys were hanging by the key rack, mounted on the right wall, and Judy barely glanced at it as she snatched them off the rack on her way to the front door.

Once she was outside, she ran to the passenger side door of the truck, which was currently parked in the driveway.

Hastily fumbling with the keys, she unlocked the door, throwing it open, before checking the glove box.

 _There you are._

The fox jaw and the paw were laying side by side, as if they were expecting her. She grabbed them both without hesitation before slamming the door shut again, locking it clumsily.

Rushing back through the front door and then kicking it shut with her foot, she carelessly tossed the truck keys aside at the key rack like she was flicking away a piece of gum, before bolting back up the stairs and to her room.

Only when she closed the door of her bedroom and locked it did she allow herself to calm down.

Judy walked over to her bed and placed both of the toys by the pillow. Then hopping up onto the bed, landing on her back, she began to kick off her jeans and panties onto the floor. With her left paw, she fumbled with the top two buttons of her shirt, exposing her fluffy chest fur.

Carefully, she reached over her body and grasped the fox jaw with her right paw, inserting her fingers into the designated finger holes before raising it past the windowsill shadow and into the moonlight.

It's plastic teeth and eyes glinted in the light and Judy gave the jaw a few experimental snaps, feeling how solid it felt and how smoothly it moved.

She then fumbled around with her left paw, grasping for the fox paw. Grasping it, she raised that to the moonlight too and gave it an inspection.

Unlike the fox jaw, the paw was made of brittle, hollow plastic that could break if too much force was applied. She'd have to be gentle with it.

Now she was ready.

With her right paw, she angled the fox jaw and held the jaw shut, so that she could look directly into its shiny plastic eyes.

"You ready, Nick" she said softly, keeping to mentally imposed noise limits. She didn't want to wake anybody else up.

She dipped her paw up and down, making the fox jaw nod at her. It felt childish, talking to toys like a young child, but beggars can't be choosers.

Also, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Then come get me."

And with that, she rammed the toy down on her neck, snapping at it with her fingers. With her left paw, holding the plastic fox paw, she began to gently scrape it over her chest.

"Ooooohhhh, Nick." She softly crooned to no-one in particular.

"Give me more!" And with that, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to fill in the scene for her. No longer was she pathetically ravishing herself with two cheap plastic toys from the gift store. It was Nick, in the flesh, pawing playfully at her chest, and nipping at her neck.

Feeling more adventurous, she allowed her left paw to roam more freely, dragging the fox paw over her shoulder, down the belly on the outside of her shirt, and over her inner thighs.

"What do you say we… take this up a notch, Nick?"

She raised the fox jaw again and made it nod. However, she didn't open her eyes; she didn't need to.

"Give it to me!"

Placing the fox jaw down beside her, she placed her now free paw on her hip, slowly sliding it down before pulling it up again and inserting a finger between her thighs.

"Oh yes! Nick!" She was starting to forget her volume limits now as she began her rhythmic stroking. Her clawing with her other paw was also getting much more enthusiastic.

"YES! KEEP GOING NICK!" This time, she forgot entirely.

And unbeknownst to her, someone on the far end of the hall stirred to the sound of her moans.

* * *

Bonnie mumbled slightly, turning in her bedclothes before opening her eyes and raising an ear in surprise.

She was sure she heard something.

As a mother of hundreds of young kits, she had become accustomed to being awakened at the slightest bump or cry that any one of them could make in the dead of night.

Every time that happened, Bonnie would not hesitate to get up and attend to the kit's needs until it could go back to sleep.

So it was no surprise that she was awake now, having heard what could have been the wind, or one of her young kits having a particularly bad nightmare.

She turned over and looked at Stu. The moonlight flooded through the crack in their curtains, illuminated his still sleeping form and his steady rhythmic rise and fall of his chest from his relaxed breathing.

She could handle this without waking him up. She usually did.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she slowly stood up, careful not to wake her husband, and padded softly toward the door.

Her paw found the door handle and she softly opened it, sticking her head outside to listen for the source of the noise.

It had stopped now, but Bonnie wasn't going to go back to bed just yet.

Stepping into the hallway, and quietly closing the door behind her, she slowly padded down towards the end of the hallway, ears perked for any sound.

Sure enough, there it was. A series of muffled moans…

…coming from Judy's room at the far end.

 _A nightmare?_

Judy may now be a big girl, but she was still her daughter, and she would still tend to her, no matter how old she got.

Ahead of her, Bonnie could see the bedroom doors of her other children open up, heads poking out into the hallway quizzically. They had been woken up too.

On her left, she heard Sarah's bedroom door open, but she didn't take her eyes off the end of the hallway, a look of concern on her face.

"Mummeeee." Sarah hissed quietly.

No response from Bonnie.

"Mummeeee!" Sarah hissed again, this time more insistently, drawing Bonnie's attention.

One thing that stood out, even in the relative darkness of the hallway, was the look of fear in her eyes.

"Is… is that a-a-aah… a ghost?"

* * *

Judy's climax hit her with the force of an oncoming train, sending waves of pleasure through her body and making her moan loudly.

Her left paw pressed down hard with the fox paw into her shoulder fur, hard enough to cause the plastic claws to break her skin and snap off a digit.

Panting hard, she opened her eyes and raised the now broken toy fox paw to the moonlight. Seeing it broken, she casually tossed it aside onto the floor.

She'd have to buy Sarah another one sometime.

Her right paw felt around for the fox jaw. Seizing it, she raised it to the moonlight and stared back into its eyes again, giving it a sultry smile.

"Another round?"

Another dip of her paw. Another plastic fox jaw nod.

"Then come and get me Nick, you horny, dumb fox!"

The fox jaw promptly came back down on her neck again.

* * *

This time, Bonnie was close enough to make out the words.

 _A fox? A fox!_

Bonnie's eyes widened in terror. Her sweet, innocent daughter was sneaking foxes into her room. And talking dirty to them!

What had the big city done to her?

Turning around, Bonnie padded back to her room, much more urgently this time. Finding the door, she threw it open, stepped inside and closed it with a lot less care than earlier.

In front of her, Stu stirred in his sleep slightly from the noise, but didn't wake up.

Rushing over to her husband's side, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake.

Stu's confused, bleary eyed face met Bonnie's look of absolute terror.

"What's wrong, dear?" Stu's mind was still attempting to process the scene in front of him.

A short moment of silence, as Bonnie tried to find the appropriate words to explain everything she had just heard.

Finally, she gave up and settled for something a little more direct and simple.

"Where's the shotgun?"


	6. Chapter 6

**6 - Epilogue**

* * *

Morning came, with the sun breaking the horizon, flooding Judy's room with its rays.

Judy stirred peacefully as her eyes fluttered open, a pleasant feeling of warmth running through her entire body.

Still lethargic from last night, she slowly sat up on the edge of her bed, yawning widely, before stepping up and putting on her pants.

Stumbling forward, she made her way out of her room, down the stairs and to the dining room. Having skipped dinner last night, she was feeling in the mood for a good hearty breakfast.

The moment she stepped into the dining room, she saw both her parents, seated by themselves at the massive long rectangular dining table designed to accommodate every one of her siblings.

Something was off about the scene in front of her.

It wasn't unusual for her parents to be eating breakfast alone in the morning; they always woke up much earlier than anybody in the house did.

However, Judy noticed the lack of a greeting she received from either of them. Instead, she got expressionless stares in return.

Also, the food in front of them was completely untouched. Both of her parent's paws were hidden under the table in their laps.

In her half asleep state, Judy still managed to feel very apprehensive and self-conscious.

For a while, neither side spoke, simply opting to stare at each other, as if daring the other to make the first move. The awkward silence in the air was palpable and probably thick enough to cut with a knife.

Finally, Bonnie was the first to make a move, raising a paw from under the table and lazily pointing to Judy's shoulder.

"You have a… uh…"

Judy looked down, and was suddenly very, very awake.

Embedded in her shoulder, was the broken digit of the plastic fox paw she had been playing with last night. A small patch of dried blood stained the surrounding fur, as well as the edge of her favorite pink flannel shirt.

Slowly, she reached up with her paw and pulled it out, looking back up at her parents with a sheepish grin.

Awkward silence descended on them again, lasting much longer than before.

Finally, Stu decided to break the silence.

"So…" Stu began cautiously, raising both paws from his lap and resting them on the table, revealing the double-barrelled shotgun he'd been cradling in his arms. "Who's Nick?"


	7. Addendum - Interpretation 1

**Addendum - Interpretation 1**

* * *

Okay, it's been two months, so time for me to reveal one interpretation of the story:

\- Judy represents a portion of the Zootopia fanbase, particularly the WildeHopps shipper types that want to see some romantic fox/bunny action.

\- Nick represents canon/source material.

\- Judy getting turned on by fox statues represents the WildeHopps shippers desires for aforementioned romantic fox/bunny action.

\- Nick being away back in Zootopia represents canon material not fulfilling that desire.

\- Judy "self-servicing" represents said WildeHopps shippers consuming heaps of fanfiction/fanart/fan-comics etc to satiate their desire.

\- Judy using the fox toys instead of her paw represents said shippers moving from consuming fan created works, to more hands on action i.e. creating their own.

\- Bonnie and Stu finding out, represents your family/friends/less hardcore fans finding out your shipper obsession and thinking that you're weird.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is your mind blown?

Love it? Hate it?

Got another interpretation?

Do you want to hug me for telling you this? Or cave in my face and steal my bike?

No need to be shy. I'm willing to wager most of us here are sailing the good S.S. WildeHopps ship. So fight it out in the reviews. Don't be a stranger.

\- DigitalInfamy


End file.
